


Haunted House Adventures with Mammon and Levi

by CalicoMold



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Huanted House Excursion, M/M, Multi, NON-GENDERED READER, Other, Teasing, gender neutral reader, non-gendered MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoMold/pseuds/CalicoMold
Summary: MC just wants to flirt with Mammon, Mammon is as clueless as always, and Leviathan is tired of being the third wheel. But at least he got to hold MC's hand :D
Relationships: Levi | Leviathan/Original Character(s), Levi | Leviathan/Reader, Levi | Leviathan/You, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Haunted House Adventures with Mammon and Levi

It was upon MC’s insistence that the three of them were here. They never were one to seek out thrill, if it wasn't for this one instance they might have even be scared to go in but passing up the opportunity to console a scared Mammon sounded incredibly stupid.

It was as clear as day that Mammon was already frightened beyond comparison, the almost comical extent of it helped calm their nerves down.

"If you're scared, wanna hold my hand?" They jested.

"Me? Scared? Me, the Great Mammon?? Look at who you're talking to, human. The Great Mammon is not scared of anything!"

The lie was so obvious, 'cute', they thought to themself.

"Ah, my bad, actually, I'm the one who is scared, could you hold my hand please?" They said making a pouty face at Mammon.

"I-if that's the case then it can't be helped" he blushed and took their hand, "The Great Mammon will do ya a special favour! Ya better be grateful, human!"

"Ugh, can you normies stop getting all over each other already."

"Aww, Levi, if you're jealous you can always hold my other hand!" They cheerfully replied extending their other hand towards him.

Mammon hurriedly grabbed it "The fuck?! He can't!" Mammon was now holding both of their hands with his. "Listen up, human, ya already promised your hand to me! You can't just give it to some other demon!"

They internally blushed at the implication of his words, classic Mammon, loudly declaring things that would obviously be misunderstood.

Leviathan had started to become impatient "Like I said, can you two stop flirting!"

All this conversation and the three hadn’t even stepped a single foot into the haunted house yet, "This is gonna take a while." Leviathan murmured to himself.

"We are not fucking flirting, Levi!"

"We aren’t?" They asked sadly.

Mammon was left without words and could only blush and stutter.

“LMAO WTF” Leviathan did his best to contain his laughter with his hands but failed.

“Mammoooon” MC whined, rushing Mammon for an answer which further flustered him.

“L-listen up, human.” Great, he just started saying something and he already didn’t know where to go with it. If they were alone, maybe he could’ve stuttered out a heartfelt response but sharing his vulnerable feelings in front of Leviathan? The one brother he bickers with the most? He couldn’t do that.

“I’m your first man so I can do this stuff!” Did that even make sense with the given context? He didn’t know, he just had to say something, anything.

MC was caught a little off guard with his response but quickly recovered. “Hmm, and what kind of stuff is it that you’re trying to do with me?”

At this point, Mammon wasn’t the only one flustered. The conversation was going into a territory that made Leviathan uncomfortable, at the same time he was a little excited, are they finally going to confess? If there was some jealousy mixed in within all that then it’s anyone’s guess.

“You- you know! ..Like! Like going to the haunted house! Don’t you dare do these kinds of things with any other demon!”

Leviathan face palmed himself followed by a disappointed sigh by MC. ‘I guess this is as far as we go today.’  
“Let’s just go in.” They said with defeat in their voice.

Any and all sadness they felt washed away soon after when Mammon got so scared he practically jumped into their arms. He clung to their arm till the end and that was enough to make the day worthwhile.

If Mammon was too scared to notice that MC and Leviathan were holding hands until they came out then that’s on him. And throwing a fit about it won’t change anything regardless of how cute he is while doing it. That’s their way of punishing him a little after the day’s fiasco.

Bonus:

Today Leviathan learned the important lesson of never tagging along with Mammon and MC in their normie adventures. If MC ever wants to hang out with him, they could come to his room and do it. Never fucking again.


End file.
